Physical inactivity places more people at risk of coronary heart disease than any other single factor. The extremely high prevalence of sedentary lifestyles may be particularly detrimental to the health of African American women. Development of efficacious nursing interventions to promote physical activity within this population ma have a critical public health impact. This study proposes to develop and pilot a culturally consistent nursing intervention to promote walking among sedentary hypertensive African American women. The primary aim is to measure the effect of a culture-based intervention on problem solving, social support, general physical activity, and walking behavior. The secondary aim is to assess the integrity and feasibility of implementing the intervention protocol. This 12-month group intervention will use culture- based storytelling, interactive learning activities, group walks, and paired walking. A pre/post single group design, with a 6-month follow-up, will be used for this pilot study. Changes in physical activity, problem solving, and social support will be assessed through the triangulation of quantitative (Problem Solving Inventory, Progress in Resolving Barriers Around Walking, Social Provisions Scale, Cultural Activity Participation Study Physical Activity Questionnaire, Yamex Digi-Walkers, and Walking Calendars) and qualitative (transcripts from group sessions, reflection journal entries, field notes, and focus groups) measures. Completion of the study will illuminate the significance of culture-based nursing interventions for the adoption of routine walking. It will lay the foundation for a nursing clinical trial comparing the efficacy of a culture- based versus a usual care approach for increasing physical activity among African American women.